


Surprise Present

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Happy Birthday Oikawa!, M/M, OiKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training camp fell on Oikawa's birthday and as the day came to and end, there was one person he wish to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Present

_ Miyagi. Noon. _

The third years walked to a nearby convenience store to pick up some lunch during their lunch break. Volleyball summer training camp was in full swing and this year their coach was aiming for nationals. …just like every year so this year wasn’t any different. But this particular day happened to be Oikawa’s birthday and though training camp fell on the week of his birthday; he didn’t mind.

“Oi heads up, birthday boy!” Makki called out as he threw something over to the captain who seemed to be deep in thought on what to get. Oikawa looked up just in time to catch what the wing spiker had thrown at him.

“Eeh!” The setter cried out as he caught the bag. Looking at it, Makki had threw him a package of milk bread.

“Happy birthday from Mattsun and I.”

“Yeah happy birthday.” Mattsun wished as Oikawa smiled at his two teammates.

“Ah thank you two-”

“You’re one year closer to death.” Mattsun cut in while him and Makki snickered.

“Wow rude!” The setter pouted as the two laughed.

“Alright Meme Lords, that’s enough. You promised you wouldn’t meme on his birthday.” Iwaizumi came up as he placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Ah if I remember clearly we said we’d try, not promise.” Mattsun said as the two-meme lords rubbed their chins in ‘thought’.

“Ah whatever. Anyway, happy birthday I’m treating by paying for lunch.” Iwaizumi spoke as he patted his best friend’s back.

“Ah thank you Iwa-chan! You’re the best!” Oikawa thanked as Iwaizumi walked up to the counter to pay for their items.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.”

The four players went outside and began to eat their lunch while chatting about what came to their minds. Mainly about the upcoming spring high tournament and Oikawa ranting about Ushijima.

“So Oikawa, has your Tokyo boyfriend texted you a happy birthday yet?” Makki asked as the captain stopped in the middle of his rant and looked at the wing spiker.

“Hmm? Ki-chan? Mmhm! He has!” Oikawa cheerfully answered while pulling his phone out and showed the three the text Kise had sent him that morning.

_ [From Ki-Chan  _ ♡ _ ] HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWACCHI (*˘︶˘*). _ _ ｡ _ _.:* _ ♡ _ I hope you have an amazing day and I send ALL MY LOVE to you from Tokyo ( _ ≧ _ ︶ _ ≦ _ ) I wish I could spend today with you but I have a photoshoot  ( _ _ ； _ _ ω _ _ ； _ _ ) But I’ll make it up to you when I see you in a few weeks <( _ _ ￣ _ _ ︶ _ _ ￣ _ _ )> _

“Sappy as ever.” Mattsun commented as they all finished reading the message.

“He really does like to use those emojis doesn’t he?” Makki asked as he took note of the four emoticons that were used in the message.

“Well at least he sent you a message. Sad he had a photoshoot and you have to wait to see him in a few weeks.” Iwaizumi said as he took a bit of his food.

“Yeah…I know.” Oikawa sighed while he read the message over again. “It’s not easy being three hours apart but…we still make it work somehow.”

“Yeah you two do your best to make this work. Kudos to you two.” Mattsun commented as the other two nodded in agreement. Oikawa smiled because him and Kise did try their best to make this relationship work. So far, what they had worked out was successful. That’s all that mattered to him.

At the end of the day, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked home after their training camp day had come to an end. The two chatted when Oikawa’s phone started to ring. The captain stopped and pulled his phone out. Kise’s number came up. Smiling, Oikawa took it.

“Ki-chan!”

“Happy birthday Oikawacchi!!” Kise wished the moment Oikawa picked up.

“Ah thank you~!”

“So how was your day? I heard you had training camp?” Kise asked as the setter gave a nod.

“Mmm. Yeah I did, it went well though. Everyone’s looking great and we’ll be ready for the spring high tournament.”

“Ah that’s good to hear! Did the team do anything special for your big day?”

“The first years brought a cake but that was basically it. I mean it was a training day so I didn’t get any special treatment.” He chuckled as Iwaizumi noticed something and nudged the setter.

“I just remembered, I have to go pick up a few things from the store. I’ll drop your gift off later.” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa gave a nod.

“Okay Iwa-chan! See you later!”

The two continued to chat as Oikawa walked up to his house. He dug for his keys as he asked the blond how his photo shoot went.

“Hmm how it went?”

“Yeah, how’d it go?” Oikawa asked again as he pulled the keys out as he put his phone in-between his ear and shoulder.

“I lied. I didn’t have a photoshoot.” Kise answered as Oikawa stopped turning his key when he heard his boyfriend’s answer.

“You didn’t? Ki-chan, why did you lie to me?” The brunette pouted while crossing his arms. “I don’t like to be lied too, you know that.”

“Ah I know. I’m sorry, but what else was I supposed to say to keep the surprise?” His answer caught Oikawa off guard, making him blink in confusion as he turned.

“What sur-” Oikawa started as he noticed someone standing behind him. He fully turned and saw a familiar smiling face looking at him and golden eyes that shimmered gently while his blond hair danced in the light summer breeze.

“…prise.” Oikawa finished while setting his phone down. “Ki-chan…”

“Surprise Oikawacchi?” Kise asked with a chuckle as he hung up and walked over to his stunned boyfriend.

“Uh-uh…yes! You really didn’t have a photo shoot?” Kise shook his head while he chuckled again.

“Nope. Not at all. I just used that as an excuse so you wouldn’t think I’d be coming from Tokyo to Miyagi to celebrate your birthday.” Kise explained as he stopped in front of Oikawa and brought out a small box from behind his back. “I was only able to bring a cupcake to celebrate.”

Oikawa didn’t say a word, still stunned that Kise was standing in front of him. Without saying anything, he pulled his blond boyfriend down and kissed him. Kise was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, but kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around the taller one’s neck, Oikawa pulled him closer while the small forward dropped the cupcake by accident and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. They parted not long afterward and stared into each other’s eyes before they both smiled and leaned against each other’s forehead.

“Thank you for coming, Ki-chan, you being here completes my birthday.” Oikawa thanked as Kise smiled and nuzzled against his cheek.

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m happy I was able to work this plan out. It wasn’t easy but here I am.” The blond smiled as the brunette smiled back. “Now…”

Kise bent down and picked up the small box that had fallen to the ground. “It might be a little smashed but we can still enjoy the cake.”

“True.” Oikawa smiled as Kise opened the box and brought out a cupcake with pink frosting all smashed from the fall. “It’ll still taste good.”

“True, true!” Kise smiled as he set the box down. “Uh I don’t have a candle, I forgot to buy one.”

“Ah but my wish already came true. You’re here Ki-chan.” The setter smiled as Kise blinked, but smiled.

“I-I’m glad I was able to make it come true!” The blonde said as he scratched the back of his head before clearing his throat. “Now…before we can dig in~.”

Kise started to sing happy birthday to Oikawa who smiled widely as he listened to Kise sing to him. When he finished, the setter smiled and kissed Kise on the cheek.

“Thank you for that, Ki-chan. I love you!” Oikawa smiled as he took a bite of his cupcake. 


End file.
